


Is this really such a good idea?

by TheGreenPrism



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010), Tinker Bell (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 07:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenPrism/pseuds/TheGreenPrism
Summary: Prompt requested by petalsofivory on Tumblr to write the Big Four in the setting of the fairies on Neverland (and include some of her otps)





	Is this really such a good idea?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [petalsofivory](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=petalsofivory).



> I found this one a little more difficult since I have only watched the first Tinkerbell movie and I had to rewatch a few to get the setting right, also did I find it quite tough to find a topic so I'm sorry if some of you find this too short.   
> ps: to petalsofivory, i am very sorry that I didn't make Hiccup an animal fairy like you asked, but after watching the movies again I thought a Tinker fairy would fit him better

“Are you sure this is going to work?”  

Hiccup's calculations were never wrong. Well, most of the times. He was still learning as the newest tinker fairy. “Sure of it. You’ll be able to cover more area if you two use your powers together.” 

Jack shared a look with Merida, one of the fastest fast-flying fairies he knew. Mixing his snow powers with her wind magic did not seem like a safe idea. As a matter of fact, both visited the mainland at different seasons. So why was this a good idea again?  

Merida shrugged. “We could try it.”  

“Great!” Hiccup’s wings fluttered with his enthusiasm. “I just need to check something.” The tinker fairy disappeared underground within seconds.  

The winter fairy shot an irritated look at the redhead. “You just think it’s a great idea because he has a crush on you.”  

Merida tried to hide her flustered reaction. “He doesn’t.” she murmured crossing her arms. 

 A fast-flying fairy like Merida was too stubborn to admit it but Jack noticed the blood rushing to her cheeks. That, she could not hide. He found himself smiling at the sight. The fairy had been one of his best friends ever since he arrived on Neverland and became a snow fairy. They shared the same humour and love for flying a little more reckless than other fairies. But boy, if Merida was set on something, no one could change her mind.  

“Say that again looking at me. You think it’s a good idea?” He dared her with a wide grin he knew pushed her buttons.  

Merida responded with a vicious glare and flew closer pointing her finger at him. “I-ah” she straightened herself quickly when Hiccup returned.  

Jack hid his laugh behind his hand.   

Without any more questions, Jack led the two to a snow area where he knew not too many fairies were at work in case Hiccup’s plan would lead to trouble.  

The red-haired fairy started first conjuring up a small blizzard in a matter of seconds. Jack joined in following her flying pattern matching her speed. The result became a small snow blizzard they sent out over the area as they flew next to each other, Jack managed with great effort to keep up with her tempo.  

The two fairies followed it remarking the blizzard caused more layers of snow to form on the land.  

“It’s actually working!” Jack cheered. Maybe he could convince his friends to take Merida with them to the mainland during Winter. 

“Uh,- Jack?” 

The snow fairy looked at Merida who pointed towards the bridge between the Winter and Spring area. He frowned. Was their blizzard becoming too powerful? That’s when he noticed the cute blonde where the sharpening cold was headed.  

“Rapunzel.” Jack whispered under his breath. He’d never flown so fast. “Merida, try to stop it!” 

“I’m trying.” His friend raced inside the scorching wind attempting to nullify the spell.  

 _No, no, no._ Jack reached his hand out to the light fairy. “Rapunzel, watch out!” Before she realized what was going on, Jack had wrapped his arms around her protecting her from the cold wind. He was always prepared to take a hit for her.  

Rapunzel yelped but instinctively sought shelter in his embrace. She liked his surprise hugs only, this was no surprise hug.  

The snow fairy waited for the blizzard to find them. After a few seconds, he still felt nothing. _Odd._  

The blond fairy tapped on his chest. She looked up at him with a beaming smile. “Watch out for what?” 

It was very strange that no wind had hit them yet. On the other hand, he had Rapunzel in his arms. He ignored her comment and nestled his nose in her golden hair. He hummed happily.

 “Jack?” Not that she minded. 

Her hair smelled so nice. “Just one more minute.” She was so soft and warm.  

Rapunzel giggled and hugged him back tightly. She couldn’t object to that.  

“Am I interrupting?” 

Both fairies looked up.  

Merida folded her arms flying a little higher in the air so she could look down on her friends like a mother telling her kids they had to go home during play time.  

“Yes.” The snow fairy answered seriously.  

Rapunzel nuzzled in his blue hoodie. Oh, she loved that hoodie. _Wait, what is this about again?_ “What’s the matter?” she glanced back up at the fast-flying fairy.  

Jack shot a concerning look at his friend. “You actually managed to stop it?” 

Merida shook her head. “No, I diverted it.” That’s how she fixed things, fighting fire with fire. Or in this case wind with wind.  

His eyes widened. “Oh no, that means-.” 

Merida froze. “What?” 

“Was Hiccup still there?”  

The redhead staggered. “Oh no.” she disappeared within a flash.  

Rapunzel pulled the blue fabric of his hoodie. “What happened?” 

Jack bit his lip and took her hand in his. “I may need your help.”  

She nodded squeezing his hand gently. The light fairy quietly followed him until they reached Merida with the tinker fairy. A completely frozen tinker fairy with a leaf he used as notepad still in his hand.  

Merida was flying around him as if she could find a solution somewhere on the ice statue. “He’s frozen.” She said in a panicking voice.  

The snow fairy looked back at Rapunzel. She often knew what to do when he messed things up.  

The blonde quickly understood where he was hinting at. "It's going to take a while to melt him." She flew up and pushed a stray of sunlight on Hiccup. At first, it didn't seem to have any effect. _Okay, maybe more than a while._

With a little help of pixie dust, the three managed to get Hiccup in the Spring area where it was warmer. They sat down and watched for a while as their friend slowly melted. He was going to be alright.  

Rapunzel rested her head on Jack's shoulders and sighed. "Don't ever try to mix your powers with another, snowflake." 

Jack glanced at her with a wry smile. It wasn't his idea in the first place but he regarded her comment nonetheless. He leaned his head on hers.  

"Your powers are as good as they are." She found his hand and her fingers swiftly intertwined with his. "Yours too, Meri." She directed herself at the redhead who had remained quiet.  

Merida had not looked away from her frozen friend and she wasn't intending too. She watched every drop of water fall to the ground and waited patiently for him to unfreeze. She hated waiting. However, she felt like she owed him the time. "Thanks, Punzie." She responded after a while. After that, it didn't take long before she found herself lost in thoughts.  


End file.
